Blanche Cards' Diary
This is the diary of Blanche Cards A New Orientation All my life I knew felt like I was the last card on the deck. I just felt... Useless. See, even on my first year in Ever After High, not many knew my name. Then again, few even knew I existed. Even the teachers forgot I was in their class, seriously. Not that I'm really complaining, though. I am shy, okay? I've learned to deal with that. I knew this year would go by without many really noticing me. Is that bad, or good? Anyway, my destiny doesn't involve being in the spotlight for long. Some may complain if they were me, but, to be honest, I don't mind too much. My destiny was already set in stone. That was, however, until Raven Queen someone didn't pledge. Don't tell, but, I really don't mind. Maybe everyone can now have a shot at a happy ending. Chapter One As usual, I had to arrive a week early for Book-to-School Orientation Week. Like, a thing to help us all settle down before we start studying. Anyway, I made my way to the Charmitorium, there were some new faces. I remembered everyone from Freedom Year. I found a seat in the way back area, where I sat last year. I found it better to sit in the back. I didn't have anyone I wanted to sit next to, anyway. A momment after I sat down, Headmaster Grimm started his way too-long speech about destiny and blah, blah, blah. Was it necessary for him to do this? It's kinda his way of saying: "You're destiny is set in stone. You must pledge to it." The not-so-obvious way, I guess. After what felt like hours, we were all requested to go to our tour. I ended up in Professor Rumpelstiltskin's group of, as they say "quirky characters."I recognized most of the students, including several Wonderlandians. The tour was exactly the same as last year. I was hoping it'd be far more interesting and... well... different, but, then again, I shouldn't have let my hopes up. Chapter Two As soon as the tour ended, I made my way to the Village of Bookend. It was a rather lovely place, actually. Everywhere you looked there was someone you knew or didn't and all kinds of stores, from shoe stores to tea shoppes and boutiques to mirror stores. I made my way to the Mad Hatter's Tea Shoppe and Habberdashery, it would have to be my favorite place, since it had a touch of Wonderland. It was, as you may know, owned by the Mad Hatter. It reminded be of back in Wonderland, where I would often come to visit the Hatter's home, doors lined everywhere, the smell of tea and sugar plum biscuits, and plenty of wonder to spare. I found an empty booth in a corner. Later, The Mad Hatter himself came to take my order. "Ah! Hello, Blanche!" He exclaimed. "The usual?" He asked with a wink. I nodded and laughed. The Mad Hatter knew me well. I would often ask for the exact same things whenever I came here. So, it was easy to know what I wanted. He came back a minute or two later with my order. A steaming cup of pumpkin tea a bowl of fairyberries. After eating, I stood and left, and went straight to Ever After High. Chapter Two As soon as I reached my dorm room, I noticed the door was marked: Alia Wonderland and Blanche Pawn. Yikes! Was I seeing well? I rubbed my eyes and opened them wide. Yes, I was seeing perfectly fine. I wasn't used to having a roommate, much less how to make a first impression. What would I say? A simple hello? Or should I let my roommate talk first? I slowly (maybe a little too slowly) opened the door and noticed that my roommate's side was almost entirely blue and white and a bookshelf lined with books all shapes and sizes. Mine was completely card-like. "Hello?" asked a blonde-haired girl, who was sitting on top of the white bed on my roommate's side. "Oh! Uh... H-hi." I was able to say. "I'm Alia Wonderland." She put her hand out for me to shake, and I was able to get through my shock and shake it. "I-I'm Blanche Cards." I said in an almost-whisper. "No need to be shy. I don't bite." She said with a smile. "Of course you don't. It's just that-" I began. "You're naturally shy?" She finished. "Yeah." "Don't be." She said. "We'll..." I picked a topic to start a conversation, and from there, we continued chatting about almost anything you could think of, from the fairy tales to the whole "You must sign the book or disappear" thing, to Legacy Day to Wonderland... Chapter Four The next morning, I woke up and pulled on a grey sweater and slipped on a pair black flats. When I woke, my roommate was already out, probably at the Castle-teria. I decided to skip breakfast and go straight to the Enchanted Forest for a nice, long walk to relax. I always came there when I needed to. I just loved it there. Not too deep in the forest, I sat next to a large Weeping Willow Tree. I looked around. Colorful sparks were flying deeper into the forest, oozing with curiousity, I followed them. After all, I would come here rather often, and I didn't know this magic would be used here. The only person I know bumping into is Ashlynn Ella, who would simply wave and leave. I finally passed the last set of trees, but, I looked behind me, wondering if I should've followed the sparks. I looked ahead of me, a girl was standing a few feet ahead of me, her dark hair was covering most of her face, so I couldn't exactly recognize her. "Hello?" I asked. "Who are you?" "Better you don't know. Just... Go back from wherever you came from." She snapped. "No. I won't. It's not often I see anyone but Ashlynn Ella here. Plus, magic was happening here." I oddly insisted, the words slipped out of my mouth. The girl slowly lifted her head to look at me. My eyes widened, I knew her, I just couldn't remember her name. "You're- You're not running." She said quietly. "And so?" I asked. Now I knew who she was, she was the daughter of the Wicked With of the East. "Well... It seems that everyone runs away from me." She explained. I smiled. I knew how she felt. "Some are quick to judge. I can tell you are misunderstood. You're just trying to paint the roses red." She looked confused. "Excuse me?" She said. "I mean, everyone does something for a reason." I explained. "Now tell me... What's up?" I asked. She waited a beat before telling me her story... "I knew it!" I jumped up and hugged her. "You're not so bad after all." Chapter Five As we walked back to boarding school, I introduced myself. I waved goodbye and walked back to my dorm. I casually opened the door, and found Alia quietly reading an old book. "Oh, hey, Blanche!" She exclaimed. "New book?" I asked. "Yeah, kinda. Oh, I have something to te-" she began. "Wait! I have to introduce you to someone!" I interrupted excitedly, I just couldn't wait. "Oh. I was planning on going to the tea shoppe... Hey! Maybe she can come with us." "Tea-riffic!" I exclaimed. "Who is she, anyway?" Alia asked. I grinned like the Cheshire Cat. "You'll see..." I said. "Er... Okay?" Alia had a confused on look on her face. I dragged her (literally) to Darcy's dorm room. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Blanche, are you sure you took me to the right place? I mean, this is where the daughter of the Wicked Witch of the East stays." She said, noticing what was marked on the door. "Yep. Don't be scared, please, just trust me. Don't judge a book by it's cover." I insisted, "I guess you're right." I knocked on the door twice. "Who is it?" Darcy's voice called out. "It's Blanche!" I yelled. The door opened and Darcy appeared. "Who's this?" She asked, gesturing to Alia. "I'm Alia Wonderland. Pleasure to meet you." Alia said in a casual tone. "Um.. Nice to meet you, too." Darcy said. "We were-" I began. "Well, we were hoping you'd come to the tea shoppe." Alia interrupted with a huge smile on her face. "Really? Me? Okay..." Darcy said. "Great! Let's go!" Chapter Six As we began to cross the bridge leading to BookEnd, Darcy turned towards me. "What did you see in me?" She asked. "You're different, as you are kind yet troubled, I believe." I replied simply. "Did Blanche tell you?" She asked. "No. A... Voice did." I replied, not looking at her in the eye. "Erm... I'm sorry?" She said, confused. "I may not be from Wonderland completely, but, wasn't Alice the one who kinda made Wonderland? I mean, it was like her own mad world." I said thoughtfully. "I see..." she nodded. I overhear her askthe same thing to Blanche. Her reply went like this: "I could feel you are different. Like I said, many are quick to judge." She smiled. I opened the door to the tea shoppe. We sat at an empty table. I was all for some Charm Blossom tea, Blanche went for Pumpkin tea and Darcy asked for some Strawberry and Chocolate Milk. Our orders came a minute or two after. Between sips of tea, we chatted about random things, laughing and smiling. It was absolutely wonderland-iful. Category:Diaries Category:Original Character Fanfiction Category:Fanfiction